


Tonight I Wanna Be Your Man

by Wyndewalker



Series: Songs of the Heart [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin realizes things aren't right between him and Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Wanna Be Your Man

"Hey, Vin," Buck greeted the lanky Texan.

"Hey, Buck," he replied from his perch on the corral fence. He didn't take his eyes off the roan colt who was still trotting around despite Vin's best efforts to tire him out this morning.

"That colt out of JD's mare?" Buck asked, leaning against the rail.

"Yep. Swear he's got JD's own energy. Spent a solid hour lunging him before trying to get a saddle on his back and he still managed to toss me near a dozen times."

"Sounds like JD alright," Buck chuckled. "You oughta let him break the ornery mule."

"He was going to but between Casey, the kids and bein' Sheriff he ain't got the time."

"Ain't that the truth."

Vin swung his legs over the rail and jumped down, wincing as knees that weren't as young as they used to be let him know it. "You and Chris have been together a lot of years," he said, frowning a little.

"That we have. So have you and Ezra," Buck replied. Vin nodded, still frowning, his gaze on the horse in the corral. "Alright, Vin. What's goin' on between you and Ez?"

"Nothing. Not really. It's just... are there ever times you look at Chris and you're not sure if you know him anymore?"

"You feel like you don't know Ezra anymore?"

Vin shook his head. "I think Ezra feels that way about me. We passed each other in the hallway this morning and he looked at me like I was a stranger. It's like we've been drifting apart for a while now and I only just noticed it."

"When was the last time you went on vacation? Just the two of you? Even just a long weekend?"

Vin shrugged. "We went to Cedar Creek a few months back."

"That was almost nine months ago, plus Chris, me, Nathan and Rain were with you."

"Huh." Vin frowned, trying to remember the last time he and Ezra had gone somewhere all on their own. "That cruise we took to Mexico," he finally came up with, grinning. They'd had a real good time on that trip. He frowned when Buck shook his head. "What? I know we were alone on that trip."

"Yeah, you were, but Junior, that trip was five years ago. Me an' Chris go away at least two or three times a year. Even if it's just a weekend. Plus, how much time do you spend together anymore? You leave before he's up and by the time you head home the Saloon is either open or just about to. Not sayin' this is all your fault 'cause it ain't. Ez is just as bad about taking time off from the Saloon, and I know 'cause I get an earful from Inez at least once a month about it."

"So you're saying we need to spend more time together."

"Yeah! Take some time, get to know each other again. Hell, today's Friday. Ezra'll have a full staff at the Saloon. I know this great little place about two hours west of here. You'll both love it. Chris won't mind if you're not around. 'Sides, it's time you two let some of those young'uns you hired to do more than shovel stalls."

"Ya know, you're right, Buck. Little time to ourselves is what we need. You got the name of that place?"

Buck pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. "You've got definite reservations for tomorrow night and tentative ones for tonight. Just call and let 'em know when you're coming."

"How'd..."

"Chris has been bugging me to get Ezra to take you on vacation. Everytime he's mentioned it to you, you tell him to have a good time and you'll watch the place. Believe me, you don't want to know what plan C was."

"Reckon I don't, knowing Chris. I take it you've already called Inez to make sure it's alright if I kidnap Ezra."

"Yup. All taken care of."

"Then I guess all I have to do is go home, pack and kidnap my husband."

"Yup. Have fun," Buck said with a wide grin.

Vin just shook his head as he pocketed the slip of paper. "Thanks, Buck. Tell Chris I'll see him on Monday."

"Will do."

Buck watched Vin head to his truck then joined Chris on the porch. They both watched the dark green pickup speed away.

"He taking Ez away for the weekend?"

"Yep." Buck took Chris' mug of coffee, took a sip then handed it back. "You owe me a romantic evening, pard."

"That I do," Chris agreed easily with a smile.

****

Vin pulled into his parking spot behind the Saloon and pulled out his cellphone. Punching in the memory dial for Inez's cell, he absently drummed his fingers on his leg while mentally making a list of the things he'd need to do to pull this off.

"Why do I think a certain someone does not know about this phone call?" Inez' amused voice came over the speaker. Vin grinned.

"Cause he don't. Is Ezra down in the Saloon with you?"

"Si. Did Buck finally talk some sense into you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Look, can you keep him downstairs for the next two hours? I want to surprise him with this and I need to do some stuff upstairs first."

"Si. That will not be a problem. Now go make things right between you while I get back to work."

"Thanks, Inez. You're an angel."

"And you are a flatterer. Adios."

Satisfied, he clicked off the cellphone, got out of his truck and headed up the back stairs to their apartment. First he needed to pack a couple of bags for them, then he was going to set up the best seduction Ezra had ever seen. Or, Vin paused, at least the best seduction he could come up with. Even after all these years, he still wondered sometimes why Ezra had chosen him. A backwoods hick too stupid to even realize he was driving the love of his life away by ignoring him.

Well, he couldn't do much about being a hick, it was just the way he was, but he could do something about Ezra feeling ignored. Now. Where were those candles and that blanket?

Just shy of two hours later, Vin entered the Saloon from the private entrance. Ezra was working behind the bar and from the looks of it driving Luce, the bartender they'd hired, nuts. Walking up to the bar, he waved Luce away waiting for Ezra to notice him.

"What can I...oh. Vin. What... You're home early."

"Yeah. Kinda realized there was something I should be doin' here."

"Oh," Ezra frowned. "What did you need to do?"

Vin held out his hand. "Come with me and I'll tell you."

"What? I can't go now. We're too busy."

"Bullshit," Luce replied. She grabbed Ezra's arm and dragged the flabbergasted man out from behind the bar. "We are not so busy that you can't take some time with your man. Tell him, Inez."

"She is right, Ezra. There is no reason why you cannot spend some time with Vin away from here. Now go. I do not want to see you here before Monday." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Love is too precious to be ignored, mi amigo. You need to reconnect."

Ezra blushed faintly and smiled at her. "Thank you, my friend," his smile turned impish, "but don't think I won't get you back for this."

"Of course. I expect nothing less. Now, shoo. Have fun."

"We will," Vin grinned, tugging on Ezra's hand leading him towards the back. He managed to get him all the way upstairs before Ezra started to talk.

"What is going on, Vin? Why this sudden desire..."

"To spend time with you?" Vin finished for him, his gaze somber. "Don't you think maybe it's time we did spend some more time together, love?"

"I'm not the one the..."

"We've both been wrong, Ez. Maybe you noticed a while ago and I've been too stupid to see, but I know now and I'm gonna try and make it right."

"You're not stupid," Ezra denied fiercely. "I wish you would stop saying, stop thinking that. And you're right, this is my fault as well. I've realized for a while we were drifting. I just assumed you realized it and didn't care."

"I do care. Believe me I do. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner, but I'm gonna make it up to ya," Vin gently cupped Ezra's cheek with the hand that wasn't clutching Ezra's. "We've got reservations for tomorrow and Sunday at a hideaway Buck told me about, but tonight I thought we'd stay in. Spend some time together."

"I'd like that," Ezra replied, leaning in to kiss Vin. It was soft and sweet as they sought to re-learn each other. Hands moved to pull them closer together before tangling in clothing and hair. They pressed against each other wanting, needing to feel like one again. It was a need for air that ended the kiss and they stood leaning against one another. Finally Vin pulled away, but kept Ezra's hand clasped in his.

"C'mon. Got a surprise for ya."

Tugging gently on the hand he held, Vin led Ezra to their bedroom. He stepped in, swinging the door wide so Ezra could see what he'd done. Ezra stood openmouthed in the doorway, the soft glow of nearly a hundred candles illuminating his face. With a satisfied smile, Vin hit Play on the stereo then turned back to Ezra, holding out his other hand.

"Dance with me?"

Returning the smile, Ezra moved into Vin's arms. He let out a low chuckled as the lyrics started.

'Baby light a couple candles; lock the bedroom door.   
Put on some sweet soul music, throw a blanket on the floor   
Surrender to my patient hands.   
All week I've been your husband: tonight I wanna be your man.'

They pressed close to each other dancing slowly around the room. The blanket, one they used when they went on picnics, covered the bed rather than the floor. Only the best for his Ezra.

'It hit me just this morning, when I passed you in the hall.   
I swear I caught you lookin' like you don't know me at all.   
Well, let me show you who I am.   
All week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man.'

"Love you, Ez. I'm so sorry it got this far," Vin whispered into Ezra's ear, their cheeks resting against each other.

"I love you too," Ezra replied, pulling back so he could meet Vin's gaze. "I love you and I never want to be without you."

"Me neither. Don't even want to think about my life without you in it. God, I've been such a fool."

"We both have, and now we have the chance to make things right. We just have to make sure we don't forget this lesson."

"Don't think that's gonna be a problem."

'And I'll always be, your cover when you're cold.   
And when the world lines up against you,   
I'm a safe place you can go.   
But now and then, we need to find some time to be in love.   
Just be in love.

Now the whole world's in bed sleepin'; I think we're finally alone.   
And if the telephone starts ringing', we'll pretend like we're not home.   
'Cos any fool would understand,   
That all week, I've been your husband: tonight I wanna be your man.   
Mmmm.'

They danced slowly together kissing and touching, relearning the things about each other that they'd allowed themselves to forget. By the time they were bare-chested and shoeless Vin was hard and aching. His fingertips gliding along the satin smooth contours of Ezra's chest, Vin let his head fall back moaning low in his throat as Ezra mouthed his adam's apple. Arching into the fingers that teased his nipples, Vin slid his hands down to Ezra's waist pulling his beloved tight against him. Ezra nipped at his collarbone before lifting his head to capture Vin's lips in another tender kiss.

"Lord, I've missed this, Vin. Missed you."

"Missed you too, Ez," Vin murmured moving them backwards until he hit the bed with the backs of his legs. Tightening his grip on Ezra, he fell backwards taking Ezra with him. Landing with a muffled 'oof', Ezra glared down at Vin who just grinned up at him.

"You, dear sir, are a mischevious brat."

"Uh-huh." Vin just continued to grin.

After a moment Ezra returned the grin with one of his own and a chuckle before leaning down to kiss Vin once more. Moving his legs further apart, Vin moaned at the feel of Ezra's thigh pressing against his hard length. He thrust up eager for more contact. Ezra willingly obliged thrusting against him. Vin slid one hand down to cup Ezra's backside while the other moved between them to unfasten his beloved's pants. Ezra's hands were busy as well, one tangled in Vin's hair as the other undid Vin's jeans.

Both eager and desperate now they quickly wriggled out of the rest of their clothes. Naked now Vin bucked up against Ezra, wanting, needing the delicious friction it caused. He splayed his legs wider, cradling his beloved there, hands moving over the toned, compact body. Even after all these years Ezra still barely had an ounce of fat on him.

Pulling his lips from Ezra's, he marked a trail of kisses along the lightly stubbled jaw until he reached an earlobe to nip then soothe with a lick. His voice was husky as he whispered into that ear. "I want you, Ez. Want you; love you; need you inside me, my heart; my soul; my everything."

"Oh Lord, Vin. Always. Always and forever, mon coeur, mon ange. Love you so much. So much."

The lube was quickly dug out of the drawer. Coating his fingers, Ezra prepared Vin for him. Vin moaned and arched into those fingers, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he tossed back his head. It had been far too long since he'd felt this, since he'd been connected to Ezra so intimately.

"Ezra," he whimpered when the fingers left him, then he sucked in a ragged breath as they were replaced with something larger.

"Breathe, mon ange. Breathe," Ezra chuckled in his ear. Vin's growl turned into a gasp when Ezra thrust into him.

"Oh God, Ez!" He cried out wrapping his legs around Ezra's waist trying to draw him in deeper. "So good. So good."

Once Ezra was sheathed inside him, Vin wrapped a hand around the back of Ezra's neck, bringing him down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. They licked and nibbled on each other, tongues duelling wetly. With a deep moan, Ezra began to thrust, making Vin gasp and arch up against him.

Vin ran his hands over every inch of Ezra, his head tilted to the side giving his beloved better access to his neck. Ezra ignored his growled demands to move harder and faster, keeping the pace slow and steady. Then Ezra shifted making, Vin howl and buck as his sweet spot was hit. Quickening his pace, Ezra scraped across Vin's prostate on every stroke. Vin babbled mindlessly, his hands clutching Ezra to him, hips lifting to meet Ezra on every stroke. Ezra's hand grasping, stroking his hard length sent Vin rocketing over the edge.

Clutching Ezra to him, Vin howled his release, hips bucking, muscles spasming around the cock inside him. He barely registered Ezra's own cries of release as he slumped bonelessly to the mattress.

Letting out a soft sigh, Vin just held Ezra to him, nuzzling against the sweaty locks of hair that curled just behind Ezra's ear. Several minutes passed before Ezra began to shift around, moving some of his weight off Vin but never breaking the hold they had on each other.

"We should get cleaned up," Ezra murmured sleepily.

"Don't wanna move."

"Later then?"

"Later."

"Covers?"

"Covers're good."

They shifted around until they could pull the blankets and sheet over themselves then settled comfortably back into each other's arms. A few minutes of silence, then, "I've missed you, Vin."

"Missed you too, Ez. Love you."

"Love you. Good night."

"Night."

Holding tightly to one another, they drifted off to sleep, both men determined to never let the other slip so far away again.

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight, I Wanna Be Your Man: Andy Griggs.   
> Written by Rivers Rutherford and Troy Verges.   
> (© Songs of Universal Inc.)   
> From "Freedom", © 2002, RCA Nashville.


End file.
